nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandt Family
The Brandt Family is one of the richest families in Lovia according to Economy's 20 over 20. Hailing from Kings, but operating throughout Lovia, the Brandt family has a rich history in the fishing industry and, in recent years, the oil industry. Through shrewd politicking in various business enterprises, Russell Brandt managed to get to the head of Veprom to split off LovOilCo and then took a good deal of ownership for himself and his son, Dirk. History The history of the Brandt family dates back to the city of Stralsund, Pomerania, where the family originally hailed from. The patriarch of the German branch of the family, Fabian Brandt, was a fisherman of Baltic Pike in the Baltic Sea from his small-town of Stralsung, Pomerania. Having four children, Fabian encouraged his children to find new opportunities elsewhere in Germany, as it was clear that Karl Brandt would inherit the family fishing business. Albrecht Brandt, the father of the Lovian branch of the Brandt family, moved around Prussia for a good while; in his autobiography he reportedly lived in Berlin from 1868-1870 and in Potsdam from 1870-1875. By 1875, Albrecht had saved up enough money to buy a ticket to Newfoundland, where he lived from 1875-1878. He tried to make a living as a cod fisher, but he had no knowledge of cod fishing. Hearing of pike in the Pacific Northwest, Albrecht relocated with his recently married wife to Granville, British Columbia (now Vancouver) in 1878 and lived there until 1882, where he moved to the outskirts of Newhaven, Kings, Lovia, becoming the first Brandt, and one of the first German-Lovians,to settle in Kings. Albrecht then began a successful fishing career which spanned until his death in 1910. His eldest son, Gregor, then took over Brandt Fishing Corporation and was really responsible for the monumental growth the company saw. With greater population in Kings, Seven, and Clymene, Gregor managed to capitalize on the fishing industry and secured a strong share of the industry in the northern states of Kings, Seven, and Clymene. In 1934, Gregor consolidated his holdings in Brandt Fish Corporation, greatly increasing the families wealth. It was under Gregor that construction of Brandt Manor began. Notable Members *Fabian Brandt - Baltic Pike Fisher from Stralsund, Pomerania *Albrecht Brandt - First Brandt in Lovia, Founder of Brandt Fishing Corporation *Russell Brandt - Former CEO of Honecker Holdings, Ltd. and Veprom *Dirk Brandt - Former CEO of LovOilCo Russell Brandt.jpg|Russell Brandt Dirk Brandt 2.jpg|Dirk Brandt Family Tree Note: Italicized names are currently living members of the Brandt family. Note: Bolded names are current or former patriarchs of the Brandt family in Lovia. *Fabian Brandt **Karl Brandt **Marina Johansen (née Brandt) **Leonard Brandt **'Albrecht Brandt (1848-1910)' ***'Gregor Brandt (1882-1941)' ****'Gottfried Brandt (1904-1971)' *****'Ernst Brandt (1929-1989)' ******'Thomas Brandt (1950-2010)' ******''Russell Brandt (1952-Present)'' *******Frederick Brandt (1985-2004) *******''Dirk Brandt (1987-Present) x Josephine Brandt (1991-Present)'' ********''''Franz Brandt (2014-Present)'' *******''Teresa (née Brandt)(1992-Present)'' ****Gisela Brandt ***Ludwig Brandt (1851-1905) ****Paulina (née Brandt) ****Heinrich Brandt ****Adolf Brandt ***Joachim Brandt ****Klara Bauer (née Brandt) ****Alfred Brandt Category:Family Category:Brandt Family